Devil May Cry: Apocalypse Forever
by demonic-fox
Summary: Dante is captured and set to sleep for a thousand years, however he reawakens fifteen years later and wakes to the Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Copyright: I don't own Dante nor the rights of Devil May Cry. This is out of my own imagination alone and nobody else's. So Peace out**

The man in red ran through the dark complex, he was trying to outrun his pursuers. However they were quickly catching up to him and sooner or later he knew that he would end up fighting them. His pursuers were no ordinary individuals, there was something odd about them. What he gathered from them before he began running was that these men, they were all men, wore dark suits and had on dark sunglasses, he gathered that they were all government officials or government sanctioned hitman. Whoever they were, they just killed his contact in the building and now they were hunting him.

Better now than ever, he thought. He turned around quickly and drew his twin guns, ebony and Ivory. This man was Dante, a paranormal investigator who was the son of the legendary Sparda. The men in black drew their semi-automatics and came to a stop.

"Dante, you are under arrest for the murder of Art Conway," said one of them, obviously the leader.

"I saw you assholes murder him," said Dante. He twirled his guns around his fingers.

"That is what we won't tell the police."

"Who are you guys ?"

"We are your judge, jury, and executioners. How do you plead ?" The leader took off his sunglasses, his eyes were dark red, those of a demon

"Not guilty." Dante began firing his guns, he exhausted both his clips, but when the smoke cleared the men in black just stood there looking at him.

"You know Dante we were just going to kill you quickly, but now we'll just do it as slowly and painfully as possible." The men in black then popped the bullets that were embedded in them down to the floor. Dante noticed that none of them were red with blood. What are these guys, thought Dante.

Dante drew his sword and ran at them snarling. He swung his sword down at the leader of the men but he simply caught it with his right hand. Dante noticed that there was some blood trickling down from the blade.

"You made me bleed, I don't like bleeding," he said violently as his eyes grew redder and redder. The leader thrusted the sword upwards and punched Dante in the gut. Dante yelped in pain, but he was not fast enough to recover himself. His sword went flying into the cement wall and the leader kicked him into the cement wall. The leader rushed at him, but Dante blocked the hit. Meanwhile the other men in black were just cackling away at the sight of Dante being beaten to a pulp.

Dante was bleeding heavily as a result of his broken nose and the fact that several of his ribs were broken. And then finally a man interrupted his boss. The leader was not looking to happy and by the sight of him it looked he was going to pounce on his subordinate

" Damon, orders from the higher-ups, they want him alive," the subordinate looked scared out of his mind, he knew what would happen.

"Well I have to kill something now or my hunger will never be fed," said Damon, he quickly grabbed his underling by the throat and ripped out his Adam's apple. Blood went spraying everywhere and all the other men in black stared on in horror of what happened to their comrade. Dante stood there bleeding heavily and right as he was about to run, Damon came up and knocked him over the head.

"Leave AJ, take the fool to them," he directed several of his men to this task. One of the men took up Dante and began caring down the tunnel the way they came. Damon wiped off his sunglasses and put them back on.

The men in black who were later identified as "hitters" took Dante out of the tunnel and into a skanky looking hotel that was actually a demon stronghold. The man at the desk who appeared to be in his late 40's was actually a demon.

"The legendary Dante, you finally got him," he directed this statement towards Damon, but he paid no attention to the man at the desk. "Maybe with this capture, you and your men can finally become full-fledged demons like you always wanted." Damon just snarled at him and the deskman pointed them into the back. The man carrying Dante hooked up the conscious investigator to the table.

He strapped him down, tightly adjusting the straps. The hotel was only the halfway point to where Dante would end up being, however for about a week he would remain there.

A man came in and said, "Ed will see you now, Damon." Ed was the man who gave the order to keep Dante alive. Ed was also one of the human liaisons to the demon general assigned to America. Damon walked out of the back room and headed to the back office where Ed was located at.

The office was nothing special and neither was the man who sat behind the desk, however it was said that Ed was extremely powerful and was not to be taken lightly.

Ed extended his hand to a chair and Damon sat down. "I understand that you captured Sparda's son."

"Yes sir, may I ask why you are keeping him alive."

"Order was straight from Lucifer. Lucifer told Mundus and this is what I am telling you. Lucifer wants Dante to remain in sleep for a thousand years and when he wakes up he will wake up to our reign of five thousand years. When Dante awakes he will endure endless torture until the day that he dies. Mundus was the first lieutenant of Lucifer."

"But won't Dante be able to stop the apocalypse when he wakes up ?" Damon was not understanding what the orders were.

"It will be too late. And now on to different matters, you will not be a full-fledged demon until Dante reawakens in a thousand years, that is when your job is done."

"By then I will be dead." Damon began to grow angry, but if Ed saw his anger then he would end up dead.

"That is the point, Damon. Now if you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. The Apocalypse doesn't begin by itself. Now have a nice day." Damon walked out of the office after bidding Ed farewell. Dante would sleep for a thousand years and yet I will never become a demon, thought Damon.

Dante was sleeping on his table unaware of his predicament and even if he did wake up there would be no escape. And so Dante slept and in one week the people removed his comatose body from the hotel. They kept him in a warehouse keeping him in a chemically induced coma where he was set to sleep for a thousand years.

Apocalypse was complete in just five years and the legions of hell and Lucifer covered the Earth. The humans faced a thousand years of servitude and hell. And Dante was no where to be found. The hitters began their assigned job by taking out the humans who posed a problem to Lucifer and with each hit they thought they were one human closer to becoming demons, but alas Damon knew the truth.

Author's Note: I personally think it is a good start to a good story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Awakening

15 Years Later

A man was running quickly through the underground complex that was thirty feet below the hell-ravaged Earth. He had been running for good time now and was in a hurry because if he was caught then he was dead man, besides his partner was waiting in a parked car several blocks away from the building.

The man had long dark hair, that was unkempt, he wore a long dark green jacket that was cut up and was nearly a rag. He carried no weapons yet there was something oddly mystical about him. He made a turn right and continued on. He reached a set of descending stairs and wnet down them. When he got to the bottom he reached a hallway with six doors. The lights were dimmed giving the hallway a supernatural eerie look. If he could remember correctly, the man was in the third door on the right. He went to up to the door and noticed there was thumb module, that was the only way into the room and that spelt trouble, but luckily he had a means to get in.

He pulled out a bloodied thumb, he took it off one of the guards the previous night. The man in green pressed the thumb up to the screen and within seconds it read "Access Granted". He opened the door carefully and slowly walked in.

The only thing in the room was a tank and computer module. The tank that held Dante gave off a blue neon glow. The man went over to the computer and it showed his vitals, it pretty much said that Dante was alive and kicking except for the fact that he was in a chemically induced coma. The man took out a floppy disk and inserted it into the computer, it was the deactivation code that turned off the tank and that would allow Dante to wake up. Within seconds the tank was depleted of all its chemicals and then the man pressed a button and this button opened the tank.

Dante fell to the ground, still asleep but soon enough he would be awake and there would be questions. Dante was dressed only in a pair of pants. The man ran over to Dante and propped him up on his shoulder. He whispered into the sleeping man's ear.

"Wake up, we need to get outta here security will be here in five minutes, and it will take us a few minutes to get outta here," said the man quietly.

"Where am I ?" asked Dante, who was half asleep and awake the effects of the chemicals.

"You are in a Double Z containment facility." They began walking towards the door.

"Who are you ?"

The man stopped. " I am Yusuke Urameshi."

"You were a demon-killer, but a year before I was captured, it was said you were killed."

"Well I wasn't and besides I was a spirit detective." They reached the door and Yusuke opened it slowly in fear of the security.

"What year is it ?"

"The year doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you've been asleep for fifteen years."

Dante began to get the feeling back in his legs and his sight was coming back to him too. "It has been that long ? Stop !" Yusuke stopped and Dante got off his shoulder. "I feel like walking now."

"But you've been out for fifteen years."

"So what I am part demon, Urameshi, lets go." Yusuke smiled and then nodded, he ran through the door and began the trek to the exit that his partner told him to take to get out of the facility. There wasn't much speaking and then the alarms went off. They ran quickly through the complex, Dante following Yusuke. They heard the inhuman growls of the guards following them.

"Urameshi, where are my weapons ?" They were now sprinting through the complex.

"My partner has them, besides if you are afraid I will protect you."

"Go screw yourself. I'll be fine, I just want my weapons." Urameshi suddenly came to a halt.

"We are nearly there, I just need to put in the code, it will be a few moments." Yusuke turned to a door and was looking at the input module.

"We may not have a few moments." Yusuke turned around to see a dozen guards that were cornering them to the door. "Handle the code, I'll take care of these pig faced demons." The guards had large pig snouts, but they weren't pigs, they opened their mouths to reveal huge monstrous teeth. They carried huge axes and were growling in hunger.

"Sur..renda," said the pig guard in the front, the one closest to Dante.

"Never mind, I wanna have a barbeque instead." The pig guards snarled in anger. Dante ran at them and punched the leader in the snout, the pig dropped his axe. Dante quickly picked it up. "Who wants some ?"

The pigs answered him by running at him with their axes, Dante just swung his axe and began hacking the pigs to bits. Appendages were flying everywhere, blood sprayed everywhere. In mere moments Dante killed them all.

"That was to easy."

Yusuke chuckled at the remark. "Of course it was to easy, the demons only assign low-class demons to prison duty." Yusuke laughed again. " I got it lets go before more show up." Dante through down the axe.

"What does that suppose to mean ?"

"Nothing lets go." They ran through the door leading into a hallway. And at the end of this dimly lit hallway was door and above that door there was an exit sign. Dante followed Yusuke through the hallway and they reached the door in moments.

Yusuke opened the door and the outside sunlight lit up the hallway. They walked out into a deserted parking lot. What Dante saw shocked him. Outside the sky was dark red, the color of blood. Magma flew out of the Earth and it came crashing back down into the ground, this happened every so minutes. The surrounding office buildings were rotting and falling apart slowly. There wasn't a single living thing besides the two in view. It seemed as if the outside was stinking of death and blood. Infact outside it smelled lie blood and death. Dante wanted to go back inside atleast it smelled only like pigs.

Yusuke turned to the shirtless Dante and said, "Welcome to Hell."

"What happened here ?"

"The Apocalypse happened." Dante just stood there looking all over , first at the bloodied red sky and then at the black clouds.

Then Dante saw movement out of the corner of his eye, the movement was from one of the ran-down office buildings, observed Dante.

"We have company," said Dante. Yusuke turned to see hundreds of demons come flying out of the building towards them. And these demons were not low-classed demons either. One demon landed near Yusuke began to speak.

"Return Dante and if you do, you will only face ten years of torture, if not death." The lead demon had an insect-like face and had huge eyes. His mouth clicked each time it spoke.

"No thanks I would rather die, ugly." Yusuke was smiling at the demon.

"Then human, you can die alongside the half-breed." The leader brought his small hands out and extended his small fingernails into sharp knives, with one touch they could kill a man. Yusuke charged his aura into his fists and let it out on the face of the ugly demon. The demon's head splattered all over the ground and his body fell dead to the ground. All the insects extended their fingernails out into knives and steadily advanced on the two men.

"You've done it now," said Dante.

"Don't worry my partner should be here any second now, until then just try and stay alive."

"Oh I'll live, I just don't know about you kiddo." Dante was smiling at his remark and quickly took one of the insects at hand down to his knee and killed it. It splattered on the ground dead. The demons were falling quickly but the remaining hundreds circled Dante and Yusuke.

"Now what ?" asked Yusuke as he punched an insect in the gut.

"You're asking me, I'm honored however I have no idea what to do." Dante punched one in the face.

We are in trouble, thought Yusuke, where is he ? It looked dire and then the burning of tires were heard. The old Ford came screeching to a stop, hitting a dozen insects. The passenger side door was quickly opened. And from the inside Dante could hear ACDC's Highway To Hell blaring inside.

Yusuke turned to Dante and smiled, Yusue got in the truck and Dante quickly killed another insect. And then he saw him, the driver. It was him, Damon the same man who hunted him down. He looked a little older, a few strands of gray hair here and there, but other than that he looked the same. He still wore a black suit and he still wore the sunglasses to hide his red eyes.

He yelled at Dante, "Get in the freakin' truck." Dante kept punching and killing the demons.

"How bout no, asshole ," yelled Dante. The demons began to rock the truck.

"We don't have time for this, please get in the truck or we'll all die." Dante looked at Yusuke and Yusuke just nodded at the half naked man. Dante got into the truck and looked at Damon, observing him.

"It'll be a bumpy ride, hang on," said Damon. Damon violently pressed down on the gas and he rode over the insects blocking his way. Damon rode through the insects and they made their escape outta the parking lot.

"Well Dante, I guess you already know my partner," said Yusuke.

"This jackass captured me," said Dante. Damon just kept driving through the Apocalypse ravaged city. Yusuke looked over to Damon and after that he said nothing. After fifteen minutes of driving they reached a stop sign.

"Get out of the truck," Damon said this directly to Dante but he intended it for Yusuke too. "The truck is no longer safe, they'll be looking for it." Dante got out followed by Yusuke, Damon got out on the other side of the truck.

"We are close," said Yusuke.

"Close to what ?" asked Dante. "And where are my weapons ?"

"Your gear is at our intended destination." Dante and the other two men began walking with Damon leading the way. Dante could see several horribly disfigured homeless people sitting in alleyways.

Dante still couldn't believe that in just fifteen years the Earth has now become a living hell. He figured that it would happen sooner or later but this soon, thought Dante. And one of the men who aided the demons in conquering Earth was right next to him. The man in black just kept walking unaware of Dante looking at him. What were his motives and why was he doing this ? The man in black kept walking and Urameshi just continued walking, watching for demons and anything else out of the ordinary.


End file.
